Photogrammetry processes and assemblies have been used to identify locations of objects in various settings. In some instances, photogrammetry has been found useful in the manufacture of semiconductors for use in computer-based objects. However, photogrammetry has not proven useful in the manufacture of large scale objects in a mass production setting.
Alternatively, laser projectors have been used to project assembly templates on objects as an assembly aid in the manufacture of mass production products. However, projecting templates has also not been useful on a mass production scale where various workpieces are being produced and limited opportunity exists to project a geometrically accurate projection image. Therefore, manufactures of original equipment continue to use physical, and in some instances, steel templates to direct work performed on workpieces.
Therefore, a need exists to enhance both the ability to locate an object in a precise geometrical relationship to a laser projector to accurately project a template for use as an assembly aid.